danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 48/@comment-4436931-20160209021705
Translation mistakes: The translation for this chapter was pretty terrible almost on the same level as Chapter 41's modification. Also, as mentioned last chapter, the chapter can be zoomed in to read smaller text clearly Page 3: Thanatos? Why would a personification of death be used as the name for the God's meeting? I'm pretty sure you can tell that it starts with de not sa. Also, Guild is used as a singular word as there is only one Guild. "Hey look here" should be "I want to see that!" Page 4: Hephaestus' "speak up on your part" is a mistranslation. What she's saying is that Hestia shouldn't expect too much from her since she only has one vote Page 5: Were Loki's last words translated through a translator? It should be "We'll start with Seti from Set's place" Page 6: There's really no accurate translation for Loki's last words. The literal translation is "That hurts!" which refers to the humiliation from the alias being embarrassing, so a more accurate translation would be that it's embarrassing Page 7: High level in this case refers to how good Mikoto looks Page 8: The Gods don't refer to black hair as the best but rather as good. The Gods aren't saying that Takemikazuchi falls in love with women but rather the opposite, they're accusing him of sweet talking them. To explain "send off" further, the Japanese term is mainly used with the dead, so it would probably be used as finishing her off Page 9: The translation note is incorrect. The God uses Te Shio as a play on teshio, meaning personally raised Page 11: "While your in the midst..." should be "choose carefully before you pick a fight" Page 12: Just use the actual term falna instead of weird translation notes. "There's no way you can..." should be "What kind of crap are you pulling here?" Page 13: Loki's first words should be changed to "Our falna isn't something like this. It wouldn't be a pain if it could change their caliber in around a month" Page 14: Would works better than could but it still makes sense. "Using your status to do so is taboo" should be "Familia members' status are especially taboo" Page 15: "As if this speed is even possible" should be "Of course not". It would be strange of her to say the former since Bell has already accomplished it Page 16: Hestia doesn't laugh in her panel. "You're not going to participate..." should be "Couldn't you wait until we decide on the alias of the child of the Loli Goddess?". "Even so, it can't be helped" should be "I'm afraid that can't happen" Page 17: No mark in this situation means someone that they didn't expect to do something, so he was "not marked" as a person of interest. Page 18: "Your boy, right?" should be "a man" Page 20" Oi, look here, this alias!" should be "Look at this alias!". Deokureta (出遅れた) means I was late. Also, Misha using "bro" sounds weird